


Cookies

by TyrantTirade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky's sort of a stoner, Butch Natasha, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecurity, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Sexting, So many tags, Tattoos, Texting, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Bucky wouldn't say that he's necessarily active in the LGBTQIA club on campus. He's not the kind of guy that runs around waving the rainbow flag like it's going out of style or screaming to everyone just how actually super gay he is.*5/7/18- Being rewritten/edited





	1. Tastes like victory...wait, no that's failure

**Author's Note:**

> *5/7/18- I started actually writing this like almost 3 years ago, havent touched it in a year, but in that time my writing style and general outlook on writing and this particular fic have changed. So, this is going through some reconstruction so i can actually shape it into something that i think is more enjoyable. None of the plot will change im just cutting out some bullshit and changing some of the shit that im like, why the fuck did i write that? Once thats done, i will update it, but in the mean time i want to actually like the story before i finish it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: The guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me.**
> 
>  
> 
> So this is my attempt to write a fleshed out, multi-chapter story and actually stay committed to it. The actual story's a little off from the prompt but it's still similar.
> 
> Don't go into this fic expecting some thoughtful, realistic, novelistic, masterpiece because that isn't what this is. This thing is purely for fun and should be taken with a grain of salt. If you don't like my characterizations or the dumb shit i say, just don't read it.
> 
>  This is self-edited so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> So now that we have that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this ridiculous bullshit!

Bucky wouldn't say that he's necessarily active in the LGBT club on campus. He's not the kind of guy that runs around waving the rainbow flag like it's going out of style or screaming to everyone just how gay he is.

Bucky, actually would consider himself quite the subtle homo. Even if everyone that he says that to calls bullshit.

 

He's sort of taken to just keeping his sexuality private unless necessary.

His roommate Natasha however...not so subtle.

It's not like she's in your face really, she's fucking great about it. She's just incredibly, open.

Open to the point that she might as well have raging lesbian tattooed across her forehead.

She's passionate and dedicated, and the leader of the LGBT club.

And Bucky means it in the most loving of ways when he says that she is a terrifying.

Wanda, her girlfriend though, she's tiny and sweet and she and nat are like soulmates and- Bucky's happy that she found someone like that.

They're loud and proud while he's just sorta...living.

Living as in eating, sleeping, and attending school and just barely making by with the ridiculous pressure to not melt away by his swamped up syllabus for his Psych class.

Natasha insists that it's hilarious that he's a Psychology major and he's still not able to handle criticism, or opinions, or even human interaction without locking up into a big ball of pissbaby anxiety with his near constant inability to speak to anyone that isn't a select handful of people without muttering and babbling like an idiot...Bucky insists that it's just depressing.

—  
Bucky doesn't get out a whole lot. He likes the comfort and security of his apartment. He likes his laptop, his Xbox, his chex mix, his weed, and his bed much better than the fucking gross outdoors.

As always he's nestled up in his bed naked. Aqua teen hunger force playing on Hulu and a big fat bong rip still burning his chest. His head hazy and sleepy and blissfully tingly when he hears the obnoxious little Ding of his phone. Notifying him of a text.

 

Nat : Dude I forgot the cookies for the club meeting can you please bring them 

 

It's really a shame that he doesn't actually want to be a hermit. It's also a real shame that Natasha kind of makes him get out. Running her stupid errands like a stupid errand boy. And Shittily he can't just say no because she would probably cut his balls off or something equally terrifying if he did. It's just really fucking ridiculous how often she makes him bring stuff to her meetings.

He's starting to think it's all just a big ploy for him to join her club.

 

—  
He's essentially filled to his maximum capacity with dread as he lugs himself out of bed. Scratching the little bit of grown in scruff on his jaw and desperately wanting to sink into the mattress while he replies to Natasha's text.

 

Me: Fine bitch but I get at least 4

 

He snorts out a laugh from his foggy head because everything's funny and then scoops up his pants from earlier in the day.

She responds.

Nat: Get here quick and you can have 3 fuckboy.

 

It's six pm and he really just wants to nap. He's only doing this so he can keep his balls.

—  
Thank fucking god he chose to wear sweats to class today he thinks happily as he slides the ugly, cheap, but unfathomably soft pants up his ass. Grabbing his shitty old Zeppelin shirt and throwing that over his head haphazardly. Unmatching socks and his worn out converse follow suit and it's quite obvious to anyone that might see him that he really, truly, honestly, does not give a fuck today.

With that careless thought, the cookie box tucked under his arm and a clank and jangle of his lanyard of keys he stumbles out the door.

 

—  
It's all so Fucking horrible. The world, nature, the smell of fresh cut grass. It's all fucking awful.

The sun's bright and his eyes burn but his feet trudge along across the lot of his apartment complex and down the shitty Fucking sidewalk in the direction of the campus.

His feet drag on mindlessly with his eyes likely bloodshot to hell and the repetition in his head that he's way too fucking stoned for this.

Wayyyy too Fucking stoned for this.

Because he is currently starving and he's not even sure that he is going to make it to the Still life and portraiture room where the meetings are held before his brain completely abandons the idea and he merrily strolls his happy ass to Taco Bell because mmm, cheese roll ups.

Instead he breathes in a deep gust of fresh air and pointedly keeps walking towards the school and sadly not Taco bell. It breaks his heart a little.

—  
When he arrives at the art wing it's pretty self explanatory which room the meeting is in judging by the colorful sheets of cardstock taped all down the hall with arrows that say “Gay this way!” that eventually end at a door with a crappily made construction paper rainbow and loud conversation behind the door.

He nudges the door open enough to peek his head through in an attempt to be noticed as little as possible. Just barely peeking his face through like a stupid shy turtle in it's shell, searching for Natasha.

His plan for stealth is obliterated. All heads in the room jolting his way and glaring like he committed murder because his dumbass just had to accidentally stumble and trip. Ending up bashing into the door and having to catch his own wobbly form on the doorjamb with a loud slap and an involuntarily cursed out “Holy Fucking Shit!”

The cookie box falls to the floor into an opened cardboard box crash and spills cookie fragments out across the tiles into a crumbled up, rainbow sprinkle dusted mess.

And Bucky strongly considers just sprinting away or crying like a bitch.

Instead he stands himself up straight and bursts into uncontrollable, spitting and sobbing laughter because, yeah, he still wants to cry like a little pissbaby but he's so fucking high still that he just physically can't, not laugh.

He's wayyyyyyyyyyyyy too Fucking stoned for everything right now.

—  
The realization that thirty or forty people are staring at him sets in when his giggle fit dissipates a little. Some deadeye staring at him, some laughing along, some mouth gaped like they can't believe Bucky's fucking insolence.

Natasha though, is bent over with her arms wrapped around her in agony from laughing so ridiculously hard that it sounds painful. Wanda meanwhile sobbing out laughter too but at least trying to pick up the cookie mess. Tossing the crumbled pieces into the ripped open box.

Of course Bucky finally starts locking up and twitching like an idiot because they all won't stop staring at him. He's literally ready to just die because while two seconds ago it was funny, it's now terrifying that he's being gawked at by fellow students and being judged so hard that it makes his head spin.

Natasha, being the fucking saint she is must sense Bucky's impending anxiety attack from his now flushed out expression and bright red ears.

She distracts the crowd, yelling out “Well, the cookies are fucked, you guys just go back to what you were doing.” Thank God, the group turns away, going back to conversation and coffee sipping like it's no big deal.

—  
Natasha approaches Bucky, pulling him into the room so she can shut the door behind him but still speaking to him in a hushed voice so only he can hear her. “You're a Fucking literal asshole Barnes. How motherfucking baked are you?” she whisper yells with a heavy slap to his chest.

He grabs his soon to be bruised left boob with a whined out “Ow” and the feeling of complete regret that he ever left the apartment in the first place. like, why does he ever? 

“You should have known that something like this would happen when you asked, you carpet muncher, I'm very fucking baked right now.” He tries to keep from actually being loud but feels a little embarrassed at his censorship skills when a few ladies nearby turn and glare at him, clearly having heard him.

Not even a second after he's releasing a geeked out laugh from his insult he's crying out again from an even harder backhanded slap to his boob again. Natasha scolding him like a child “Better that than a slut like you Barnes. You fucking cocksucker. You ruined my cookies.” Which basically means “I love you and I'm not mad” in Natasha terms.

Bucky scowls and mumbles “I'm sorry” in a pouty little kid tone like a reprimanded child. “I'll pay you back, can I just leave now?” He asks. Taco bell still thoroughly on the brain accompanied by the desire to just fucking leave.

“You don't want to stay? you never stay, I would like for you to come and actually stay for once.” Natasha responds with genuine sadness tinted in her voice. “I think you would like it.”

Bucky squints and forces a timid smile in apology to show that he feels bad but he really doesn't want to be there.

He honestly feels like a homophobic dick for skipping out on a really amazing thing for the LGBT community. Like, what if they assume that he's a bigot without knowing that he's gay himself based on the fact that he's socially inept and afraid of everything? The last thing he wants is to be seen as a bad guy or like he doesn't care or like he's ashamed or something. He genuinely just doesn't like public settings.

He'd rather look like a dick than a socially anxious, mentally broken idiot though.

So he hugs Natasha, who's sporting a grumpy frown as a silent attempt to say ‘Please stay?’ Wraps around her thin but tall frame warm and tight and whispers into her ear “I'm sorry” with as much remorse as possible. His still thick haze making him all the more saddened.

She kisses his cheek like always saying “S’okay babe” before turning to the group and yelling “This is James, he's my roommate and he's a mess but he's awesome and he has to leave but he wanted to just be introduced before he goes.” Thankfully she leaves it at that, just minimal enough for him to not have to deal with anyone saying “please don't go”

He waves his hand and offers a smile to the group. In almost synchronicity they say “Hello James!” Like some AA meeting and Bucky thinks it's Fucking awesome how welcoming and united they all are.

Maybe he'll attend one day, maybe.

With a nod he turns himself toward the door and exits the room with a frustrated yet relieved sigh. The door shutting with a slam behind him.

—  
Just barely ten yards past the room he suddenly gets shoved against the wall by a very short, stocky guy in a plaid shirt that looks straight up like a fucking jehovah's witness. His hands shoving a bible against Bucky's chest and shouting nonsense about repentance.

Bucky's body instinctively freezes, His childhood trauma bullshit making him cringe like a hurt puppy. His arms wrapping around himself and body curling up to protect itself. A pathetic whimper comes out of his throat and he feels ridiculous but he can't move.

This guy's short and chubby, Bucky could just push him off but his still buzzed head is forcing itself into hibernation. Wanting to shut down and slump onto the floor with dread. Thinking to himself “He's going to hurt me, he's going to kill me” and going into it's happy place like he did as a kid.

He's panning in and out of actual consciousness. Hearing “You're going to burn faggot” and “God doesn't love you” yelled right in his ear when suddenly, behind his squeezed shut eyes he hears a deep voice and is suddenly let go to fall into the floor. His palms instantly shooting to cover his ears and his head in fear of being kicked.

There's not much going on but inner panic, allowing himself to ignore the sounds of people scuttling around him behind his eyelids. He just wants to go home, he just wants to be alone.

Suddenly, as if it all happens in a single blink, hands are on him again, grabbing his shoulder and making him wince and pull away to protect himself.

The sound of a soft masculine voice pulls him from his little mental chasm. Just the faint sounds of comforting “It's okay, it's okay, he's gone.”

Bucky feels like a weak, pathetic child. Hands still squeezing over his ears and pulling his hair with a deathgrip. The voice calming him and making his body melt into the soft whispered tone. His eyes still refusing to seek it out in fear of it all being a figment of his imagination. He's a grown man, he's cowered like a child and doesn't deserve this comfort.

“Are you okay, do I need to get some help?” The voice asks.

And in Bucky's stubborn head he can't let this guy think that he's weak. His voice hoarse and shallow but just strong enough to force out a quick “No, no, it's okay.”

The probably angel rubs his back in response, soft, firm circles with long fingers over Bucky's shoulder blade. Reassuringly saying “Okay, alright, you're gonna be okay.”

Bucky keeps his eyes shut but drops his hands against his tucked up knees, folding in on himself more and setting his face into his arms to make his own safe ball. “I know,” He responds, a little too bitterly.

“Do you need anything?” The voice asks, unrealistically soft and comforting.

Bucky mumbles almost inaudibly into his arm “I wanna go home” Knowing damn well that he sounds like a fucking coward and hating it but he really doesn't want anything but his bed and a nap.

The stranger grabs his shoulder firmly, standing up above him before saying “Okay buddy, let's get you home.”

Instantly Bucky sort of wants to fucking cry because this guys being way too nice to him. Bucky's set against the wall, cowering like a little baby and whining because he got minorly harassed and panicked like a bitch while this fucking literal Angel is offering to help him and he doesn't deserve it.

He feels like a fucking chickenshit while this guy sounds nothing but accepting and God, Bucky just doesn't deserve that. “No, I- I'm okay.” He responds, not wanting charity or pity.

But the guys relentless “Okay, well, where do you want to go?”

“I- I wanna go home but you don't have to help me.” Bucky's voice is still meek and afraid but the last thing he wants is for this guy to think that he has to do this. Sure Bucky's a little shellshocked and traumatized but he doesn't want to be pitied or treated like a child. This guy doesn't owe him anything. And God, he's a grown ass man, he can get home on his own. He's fucked up but he's not helpless.

“I know I don't have to, I want to” The guy says in a tone that's so fucking sweet and sincere that it makes Bucky finally allow himself to breathe. Like he's not saying it to be nice or to just offer but because he genuinely does care and it's like he's not even real.

Bucky lifts his head from the cave of arms and legs, letting his burning eyes adjust to the light. He can feel the slick and sticky feeling of drying tears against his cheeks that he wasn't aware of shedding. His head stings a little in realization that he's still very much stoned and it's making him fucking sick to his stomach. Like the pleasant buzz he had has turned into a dull thud that he wants to just have it gone. Like he's legitimately too stoned for this right now.

To make matters worse, his eyes focus in and he instantly wants to evaporate into nothingness, melt into a soggy pile of goo in between the cracks of the hallway tiles.

Because here he is, teary-eyed and sniffling. His clothes all fucked up and dirty, spazzing out like a goddamn freak while his ‘Mysterious angel’ Looks like a legitimate angel. He's genetic perfection.

He's tall and built, blond and handsome, with a face that's like dreams in human personification and ocean eyes that pull Bucky's soul out of his chest. Every tiny little detail of the guy making his heart scream to just feel those fucking lips against his. 

He would be content to just listen to the guy forever, even just look at him forever, fucking feel him forever, he's so viscerally perfect.

Bucky's fucked at first sight.

—  
The guys mouth forms into a grin and it's that, that makes Bucky realize that he's just fucking gaping at the guy. Giving fucking heart eyes with his jaw dropped open like a fucking moron.

Bucky shuts his mouth and looks away asking, “Where's the guy?” as a change of subject instead of staring like a lunatic.

“Ah, I dunno honestly, my friend Sam dragged him off somewhere. I was too focused on helping you.”

Bucky's heart swells a little thinking that this fucking handsome dude wanted to help him. He has to force himself not to make a stupid cheese ball smile at that.

—  
The guy drops down into a squat, looking at Bucky's face with totally unadulterated acceptance. Not treating Bucky like a coward or a little bitch but like a human being that just needs help. 

“How about I walk you home so you don't get jumped by one of those fuckheads again.” He says with a charming chuckle.

Bucky sniffles, pulling the loose strands of hair on his head off of his face and out of the way. Finally working up the courage to respond with “Okay” In a whisper quiet tone with an accompanying smile.

It's not that he needs to be walked home but there's something so reassuring and comforting about the big guy. Just the energy he releases is so warm and safe that Bucky can't say no.

So he grabs the strangers outstretched hand and allows himself to be hoisted onto his feet by those holy fucking shit cut biceps.

—  
When he's standing beside the guy he's just a few inches shorter. However the guy is much broader. It's like he's carved or shaped by hand into literal perfection.

Bucky's not a small or bad looking guy. In fact he's quite proud of his body but the blond makes him feel lIke a fucking potato. He’s uncomfortably pretty to the point that Bucky's starting to wonder how he's ever even been considered attractive when people like this guy exist.

Walking down the hall Bucky can't really gather the confidence or the mental capacity to speak but he catches himself desperately trying. Grasping for straws because the charm and the charisma about this guy makes him desperately want to get to know him. Bucky's never wanted to find out every little detail about something more than he does with this guy.

Because he's not only gorgeous but he's kind and witty and Bucky knows nothing at all about him but he's ready drawn in by his presence.

It's to the point that he has to try with all of his might to not reach out and grab the strangers hand into his own just to have that tiny bit of contact.

Bucky's head keeps screaming I'm so fucked.

—  
They walk in silence to Bucky's apartment. The maybe actual angel occasionally glancing over to Bucky and giving him those pretty, gleaming smiles.

And- Bucky has to admit that it breaks his heart a little when they reach his apartment.

“This is my place” Bucky says a bit sullen.

“Are you going to be okay?” The guy asks for probably the hundredth time.

“Yeah” Bucky responds, feeling really tired and sluggish but also sort of really wanting to drag the guy inside to cuddle him because wow, he looks like a fantastic cuddler.

The guy stretches out his palm with a perfect smile saying “My name's Steve by the way”

Bucky shakes back and recites his name in return “Bucky, thanks for the help Steve, I'm sorry to be a burden.”

Steve gets this incredulous look on his face, slapping that big palm onto Bucky's shoulder as he says “No, no, don't you say that. You're no burden at all. I'm thankful that I could help you out.” 

He smiles again, so impossibly sincere and not forced at all. Flashing that crazy perfect, cocked sideways grin he continues into something that Bucky in a billion years does not expect “But how about for my reward I get your number”

Bucky's pretty sure that his heart stops at that statement. His eyes bugging out of his fucking head while he stammers over his own thoughts because holy motherfuck is this guy serious? He's not entirely sure if he should have a panic attack or bawl his eyes out because he's so stressed out and this guys so out of his damn league. 

Bucky just hopes like hell that this isn't all some fucked up joke. 

Which knowing him it could be because the world seems to be out to get him.

He chokes on his tongue, trying to force words out of his dumbass mouth but just sputters. Steve, smiles at him sweet and amused, waiting patiently for Bucky's response.

It takes Bucky a good minute or two to finally spit out his number. 

By then Steve has his phone out and ready to type in the new contact. Showing Bucky the information with the contact name Bucky! :D which is ridiculously fucking cute and it all just makes Bucky sort of want to just pass the fuck out.

Instead of, passing the fuck out, Bucky smiles and shares a mutual “Bye” With Steve, watching that ass as he walks away.

—  
When Bucky finally gets into his bed after ripping all of his clothes off he doesn't even remember the stupid fucking creep that tried to attack him. All he can think of is Steve and his fucking smile and his fucking voice and those fucking eyes.

His phone dings with a text from an unknown number that says

Unknown: Hey Bucky, it's Steve, I know it's only been a few minutes but I hope you're doing okay. Text me anytime!

And Bucky knows, like really, really, without a shadow of a doubt knows that he's utterly and totally, catastrophically fucked.

with a capital L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


	2. How the cookie crumbles or some other shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk about everything.
> 
> Well, maybe not everything.

WIll be reposted soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


	3. Frosting is absolutely a good treatment for your crippling anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-edited so all mistakes are my own, let me know if anything needs to be tagged or added to the warnings.

Will be reposted soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


	4. You like sprinkles, I like sprinkles, we both like...each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use the word happy way too many times in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, per usual.

Will be reposted soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, That was...That was gross.
> 
> this chapter in picture form  
>   
> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


	5. The kind of sugar sweet that hurts your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, conversation, pizza,
> 
> And then Steve gets his dick sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional warnings:** See the updated tags, sexual content, gross fluff, etc. Also, at one point Bucky gets a little panickey, it's nothing too bad though.
> 
> Self-edited, all mistakes are mine.

Will be reposted soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like cars a lot, I'm sorry, Steve's car will be a pretty frequent topic in this
> 
> Here's my[Tumblr ](http://www.buckybarnesbutt.tumblr.com)


	6. Put a cherry on top, or on the bottom, maybe both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend the day together, lots of joking and flirting and cuddling. And then they  
> fuck, A couple times. Buttseks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Bo](http://www.bereftandbreathless.tumblr.com) for the super quick beta, she's the best!

Will be reposted soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'm a slut for attention. 
> 
> I know that this thing is just a self-indulgent mess, just a big mushpile of fluff and banter, but I really appreciate those of you that have encouraged me, sent me nice anons, commented, and have been genuinely enthusiastic about this. I have a lot of fun writing this so it means a lot for it to actually be enjoyed!
> 
> You can also follow me on [ Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com) Chat with me or whatever!


	7. You got a little whipped cream on your lip...wait that's, that's cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get stoned and it's a fun time had by all.

Will be reposted soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, I haven't responded to many comments on the last chapter for reasons but I really really do love reading them a lot. You're all amazing!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna throw some plot in this soon, I'm sorry for being repetitious.


End file.
